


Rest and Recovery

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal gets hurt and Newt worries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest and Recovery

Title: Rest and Recovery  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hannibal Chau  
Word Count: 150  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Hannibal gets hurt and Newt worries

 

Newt bites his lip as he stares down at the bandage covering a series of stitches on Hannibal's shoulder. "I can't believe that guy tried to kill you."

"If I told you about every attempt on my life, we'd be awake all night." Hannibal reaches out, cupping Newt's cheek. "You should get some rest. If you avoid my shoulder, I'll be fine."

With a sigh, Newt flops down on the bed and places his head on Hannibal's chest. "Seeing you on the ground, covered in blood, scared the crap out of me, Hannibal."

"I know." After he turns off the light, Hannibal rests his hand on Newt's hair. He slowly runs his fingers through the tangled strands. "I can't promise it won't happen again, but I always try to be careful."

Silence fills the room. Hannibal continues what he's doing until a soft snore reaches his ears. "Sleep well, kid."


End file.
